


Emergent

by Desna1



Series: Pradesh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Magic is a part of life, but it's small, mild. Earth has come to accept that big magic is fantasy, magic helps but it has limits. The governments of the world know better, and a world wide force to keep mages of power either working for the forces of the major political structures they are born under or dead has a solid foothold behind the scenes. Mages of strength and power, who wield fully fledged forms of magic, are either slaves,in hiding, or they die. Arman Pradesh in an international Ambassador for the country of Bosco. A single father of 8 children, 6 of which were adopted. He has kept the powerful wizards in his family and in his country protected and hidden from the Magic Council that hunts for such mages.There is White Sea the guild, where the mages can go to train, to educate themselves in their magics, to stay alive. The flipside is...there are Dark Casters, dark guilds made up of those who feed on the magic, the mana, that courses through the veins of Mages and powers their magic. These beings are hunted by both the hidden mages, and the Council, yet they thrive. White Sea, hunts them.





	Emergent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/gifts), [Awesomemedic78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/gifts), [Therashae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/gifts).

> This is a work in progress I am writing. Origional based in my own fanfic but with very very little of what it is derived from in it, just a few names will be the same, otherwise, no, FT will not be here, neither will the characters from it though there may be some similar characters here and there. Dedicated to my friends in the Pradeshverse Discord and my Husband who patiently leaves me alone to create and encourages me every step of the way to be true to myself and my work. You're the best Joe.
> 
> This is...just a taste of the beginning of the work. I will post more. I can't say when...

The wind wasn’t helping. It was cold already, the earlier rain turned to ice and frost on the ground and the leaves that hadn’t yet fallen or the needles of evergreens. The crisp air was made rank by its passing as the dark creature raced through the trees following no particular path. It was hunting, trying to run prey down.

He felt it, it wasn’t far behind him, and his full lips tilted up a little as he moved. Of his brothers and sisters he was the best at this, luring them out, playing with them. It had cost him a few times, he’d suffered for his confidence but it wasn’t in Vanders nature to let that sort of thing bring him down.

Now he sprinted through the trees, his speed enhanced by the flow of magic in his veins, shadows wrapping out around him, aiding him, hiding his scent, keeping tracks from forming, he could dive right into him, such was his gift. Vander was a true Shadow Mage, he could bend, manipulate travel in and through shadows and voids between realities. He was the first light mage born in known history to have the level of mastery he had over it too, most turned evil, became something along the lines of what was chasing him, a Dark Caster, no longer fully human they were so consumed by darkness.

Not that he was fully human himself, he was a mage. He was stronger and more vibrant than a normal human, he would live far far longer, and while he was only 21 now, his lifespan was massive because of the magic in his veins. His shadows told him it was getting winded, so he slowed slightly, if he got too far ahead it would realize it was outmatched and give up, go back to hiding, he couldn’t let that happen, not when he was so close.

He smiled faintly, loving the feel of the cold damp air, the wind in his shoulder length hair even though it dampened the edges of his jacket and made frost appear on the fibers of his sweater, made the studs in his snug jeans cold against his heated skin, he was a shadow mage, the cold rarely bothered him.

“You tire...give up...I grow weary of the chase.” The curling oily voice carried through the forest to him and he smirked when he heard it.

“Then you give up, you’re the weary one.” He quipped, quickening his pace again knowing it would hone right in on his voice.

“Mage….your blood will ensure I’ve enough mana for months.” It returned and Vander rolled his wine colored eyes. It was a feature many found shocking about him, his eyes, the color of a fine wine. Not blue, brown, hazel etc, not a normal color at all...except for a mage. He used to wear contacts to hide them but now that he was in college he’d abandoned those, he liked the attention he got, women loved his exotic eyes and his handsome face, his lithe muscular body and his roguish personality. While his father didn’t like it, prefered they all try not to stand out too much, Vander just enjoyed life to much to hide anything from it.

He almost laughed at its posturing, of the two of them it was definitely more winded and worn out from their race through the outside mall area, through the city streets and out into the woods. He ran every day, they had been taught, him and all of his siblings since early childhood that strong bodies meant strong magic and Vander jogged several miles a day.

He was also an avid Parkour enthusiast and pretty damn good at it with a lifetime of gymnastics and acrobatics training under his belt to help him.

He spun to dodge something that flew into a tree by him and braced when he felt long fingers grip his arms and wrench him around, slamming him into another tree and pressing his chest against it so hard it threatened to drive the air from his lungs and his bones creaked.

“God your gorgeous...fucking light mages...oh I’m going to tear you apart, fuck you unconscious before I drink out your mana…” It was a different voice, not the one that had been chasing him. Alarm ripped through him even as branches from the tree turned black and wrapped around him, pinning his arms to the tree trunk and trapping his shoulders too. He tried to twist to see something but only got the click and sudden view of a long knife held before him.

“What a body…” His assailant was purring, a hand sliding down his back while the other started cutting away his clothes. He closed his eyes, his magic forming shadow leather beneath his track pants and once he had it adjusted right he squirmed.

“Easy now...shit you work out, your ass is like granite, bet it’ll be tight too...fucking idiot, you dispel a long standing curse and don’t think the mages who placed it would come after you? I’m shocked you lived long enough to grow so nice and big pretty boy.” the dark caster chuckled, but the chuckle was quelled as the caster started trying to get through Vanders shadowcrafted leather.  
He groaned as the knife dug at him, it couldn’t rend the leather or his skin but it sure fucking hurt and was going to leave some nasty marks.

Little help...he called mentally. The warm feel of his older brothers magic curled around his mind.

You ran too far dumb ass, we’re on our way… Kalebs voice was like silk in his head, and reassuring if insulting.

Yeah...hurry please? I’ve got two on me and they have me pinned to a tree….

TWO?! Fucking hell Van, damn it, I’ll take to the air, if I get SEEN I’m kicking your ass all the way back home no matter what’s happened to it before we reach you… Zens voice was rougher, but Zen was who he needed most right then so he was immensely glad to hear it.

Bet you don’t go dispelling shit without clone spells in place again….Briksley called with a mental cackle. Another of his brothers, he had 5 older brothers and two sisters, their father had built their family and raised them all with more love than any had known before Arman Pradesh had found them.

Mageborn children were always trouble, their magic manifesting young made them that way and if not found quickly and pulled from mainstream care, they usually either became mana fodder for Dark Casters or went Dark themselves.

Of the 8 children Arman had raised, only two were his by blood, but it hadn’t hindered how much he’d loved his children, nor would any one of them ever say they had ever felt like they weren’t cherished members of the Pradesh family.

They had been blessed being adopted by Arman, the man had a large estate left to him by his father just outside the capital city of Pelerno in the kingdom of Bosco. Bosco was a large kingdom that had it’s entire southern border facing the Southcross Ocean while a full half of it’s interior was covered by an inland freshwater “Sea” covered by a slowly moving carpet of bioluminescent plants of vast variety. 

The “Grass Sea” was the heart of Bosco and every Boscan took pride in it. Suspended islands travelled like vagabonds upon it, floating about the vast inland sea, the bigger ones usually inhabited by “clans”. Each clan had a sacred animal, usually one native to their island and unique, infants born to the clans were given magically placed Tattoos to forever brand them as Clanborn. 

Vanders body bore the winged serpent of his clan. Down his right side runes shimmered in his skin along with images of the Havati Serpent his clan revered. It identified him as being from clan Husen, and the Dark Caster who had cut away his sweater and jacket was running his tongue over the Havati serpent tattooed around Vanders right bicep.

“Fuck he’s beautiful…” The winded one groaned and he felt hands sliding over his ass, gripping his flesh hard. “Get this leather off…” the thing growled.

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been trying to do?! Back off...once he’s naked I get the first go, I caught him, you’re sorry ass was losing ground fast.” The first one said firmly and the second one hissed angrily.

“You flew, I had to run asshole. I’ve got a ballgag, Get his head down, I’ll just use his pretty mouth.” The second one chuckled darkly, a clawed finger sliding down Vanders cheek.

“Sure you’ve got enough to get past the ball? I mean...I wasn’t trying hard and your ass really couldn’t keep up…” He taunted and the first one laughed, slapping away the second one when it raised a hand to strike.  
“No, no damage, look, this one's pretty as hell, those red eyes and this body? He’s got magic too, at least two centers of magic open in him, we have some fun, sip some of his mana, but I say we take him to the lair, Boss will pay big for this one.” The first said.

Vander stilled, letting that broadcast to his brothers.

Well shit...Kaleb growled mentally.

It’s your ass about to get fucked Van, your call but we sure could use a lead to a boss...Zen added.

Vander inwardly cringed, it wouldn’t be the first time a Dark Caster had taken him, the things were nasty as hell, when they came on a light Mage they always coupled with them before they stole mana. Even Boscan blood though only helped so much, he did NOT like getting fucking raped, but Zen was right, they hadn’t brought down a boss in nearly a year and this coven of Dark Casters had seemed to be growing, if they could find the Lair…

Let Dad know, call up the whole damn team, and Cris? You better be ready to heal what they’re gonna do to me… He mentally spat.

I’ve gotcha little brother, and Zens close, has eyes on you, Kalebs got a tracker on you, we will ALL be able to track you and Presca is on deck...we’ve GOT you. Cristoffs voice in his head, backed by the flood of encouragement and deep vows of being there from all of his brothers was enough. Vander drained the leather pants of strength, clenching his teeth as the knife finally cut through them and the First Dark Caster groaned in delight as he stripped Vander down completely.

“Husen clan...you probably have venom in your blood...no wonder your skin tastes so fucking good...Boss is gonna FLIP, will probably keep him as a pet...we are going to get some serious kudos for catching this one…” The first purred.


End file.
